


I'm sorry I can't be perfect

by carlgrimeschildsoldier



Series: my baby shot me down [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrimeschildsoldier/pseuds/carlgrimeschildsoldier
Summary: What would have happened if Rick had died in episode 9 season 4?





	I'm sorry I can't be perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes blah blah blah I know I'm awful for them but I'm also sorry for the length idk if anyone's even bothered about this fanfic (I know I'm bad for uploading it sorry just motivation is none existent is all) but if you are then I hope you like it

Once Gareth is satisfied about their lack of weapons he takes let's them pick their weapons back, he decides to wait for gareth to come pick his up for him, as a show of power, he knows he's being petty but after what he's recently done he needs to show his power, he feels it pumping through his bones, beating with his heart beat, bleeding through his veins. He feels alive. 

They are taken to the yard they'd seen, with the food which they all gratefully grab except carl. No matter how powerful and alive he feels now just the smell of food is still enough to make him feel sick so he just holds his food looking around. 

A glint of silver catches his eye and he has a split second of panic until he realizes no it's just a pocket watch, until he looks closer then that panics back because it's not just any pocket watch, it's Glenn's. Suddenly all he can see is things from the prison and he's got his gun in his hand pointed at gareth. 

“woah calm down kid”

“tell me where you found that watch”

“the watch?”

“Now”

“okay okay calm down we found it on a dead one okay?”

“I don't believe you”

At this point both Daryl and michonne have their weapons out and ready to use them. Suddenly their are shots near them and their running, running anyway they can away from the gun shots so close to them. 

They find them selves at an open area with train cars near them and gareth is on the building with a sniper gun

“put the weapons down. Now “

They weapons clatter to the ground he knows they've been defeated he can feel it in his skin it's bone deep, his calm and strong persona is cracking he can feel his heart beating so fast he feels he's gonna die. His breathing Is so shallow now as he looks at the floor not really taking in what gareth is saying behind him until michonne starts moving which snaps him out of his panic. 

“now the archer… Open the doors and slowly step inside”

“but carl” shouts michonne staring straight at carl 

“the kid will follow behind if you do as I say now open the doors, good now inside, right kid now you can go”

He slowly walks to the car as Daryl disappears inside he can feel the guns sight on his head and he just wants to run inside but he knows he can't hell be shot if he does so he continues to walk as fast as he dares to. He made it to the steps and decides its worth the risk to jump inside as quickly as possible. The door shuts behind him with an echoing thud, and hes grabbed by michonne. 

Suddenly they hear other people in the car with them and quickly turn around to see who it is. 

It's Glenn, Maggie and so many people he thought were long dead he can feel the shock building he knows shock too well by now, it's like an old blanket but for once it's a good kind of shock not seeing someone ripped open in front of you type of shock, it's the same shock he felt when he saw his dad was alive all that time back in Atlanta. 

With that the shock dissapates and reality comes crashing back around him, his dad's dead and they are all trapped just waiting to be killed. 

At least they have each other.


End file.
